


The Stories She'll Tell

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Kissing, this got pretty intense actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn’t told Angie everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stories She'll Tell

 She hadn’t told Angie everything.

Some things, she just wouldn’t understand: the feel of a machine gun mowing down HYDRA agents.

Some things weren’t hers to tell: how utterly devastated Steve was at Bucky’s death.

Some things, she was worried Angie would hate her for: the ruthless ‘interrogations’ of HYDRA leaders she conducted.

Some things, she would never bring up on her own: they’d lie in bed, Angie running her gentle fingers over the scars crisscrossing her back. She’d stop on one and quietly ask its story. She never pressed if Peggy said no.

 

It was months before Angie asked about Peggy’s arrest. She listened intently as Peggy recounted the events leading up to her being branded a traitor. Howard, his weapons, Russia, Steve’s blood. Peggy faltered there. Angie thought it was about Steve, but the look in her eyes wasn’t the same.

“Right after I left your room, Dottie stopped me. She placed herself in the way. She said all she wanted was a goodbye hug. I fell for it. Her entire act.”

Peggy looked to the floor, sniffling.

“She’d stolen my lipstick. My poisoned lipstick. She was wearing it, and she kissed me.”

Angie’s nostrils flared and she took Peggy’s hand.

 “She thought she’d beat me. She was the assassin, living right in front of my nose. I should have seen it, Angie, but I didn’t. That was honestly the most afraid I had ever been in my entire life.”

She turned back to Angie, tears twinkling in the corner of her eyes.

“I was utterly helpless. It was the worst feeling in the world. On top of that, you had done so much to help me, and then I had to go and muck it up.”

“You didn’t muck anything up, Peg. That’s all on her.”

Peggy leaned over and rested her head on Angie’s chest, soothed by her heartbeat. She could have continued, but she hadn’t realized how much the attack had affected her. Instead, they just sat there in silence broken only by the occasional sigh or sniff.

 

 

She hadn’t told Angie everything.

Some things, she’d know all too well: the punch to the gut she got when she saw Private Lorraine and Steve together.

Some things had already been told: the curl of her lip when she mentioned Thompson’s congressional honor.

Some things, Angie never needed to know: her standing date with Steve at the Stork Club.

Some things just didn’t need telling: just how much she loved the beautiful woman she lived with.

 

That didn’t mean it wasn’t worth telling.


End file.
